csifandomcom-20200225-history
Blood Sugar
Blood Sugar is the ninth episode in season nine of . Synopsis The investigation into an explosion at a sugar refinery exposes a shocking secret among the refinery's employees. Plot An explosion rocks the Cavanaugh Sugar Refinery, leaving a worker named Eduardo Santana dead, his body badly burned in the blast. Delko suspects the factory didn’t follow regulations, leading to a dust explosion in which sugar dust was ignited by a spark. Though owner Roger Cavanaugh insists to Horatio that he follows regulations, the CSI launches an investigation. Roger’s daughter, Christie, admits that she implemented some cost-cutting measures and closed some vents, while Delko and Walter find evidence that a door that was supposed to be open for ventilation purposes was actually shut. The worker in charge of monitoring the door, Manny Delgado, admits that he left his post for twenty minutes to help an injured field worker named Nina Castillo—who happens to be Eduardo’s fiancée. When Horatio goes to question Nina, he finds her in distress: Immigration officers are about to cart her older sister, Isabel, off for deportation. Nina tells Horatio that she left the fields to warn Isabel and hurt her foot in the process. Manny helped her home. Horatio bargains with the Immigration officer to hold off on deporting Isabel for forty-eight hours. Nina tells Horatio that Roger Cavanaugh targets people for the raids in order to keep Immigration off his back. Horatio promises her he’ll take care of her sister. After determining Eduardo was crushed by massive amounts of sugar falling on him, the team realizes he fell or was pushed into a machine pouring sugar. Returning to the room at the refinery where Eduardo was found, Walter wonders if he fell off the catwalk. Delko notices an image on a silo by the catwalk, while Walter discovers a hair from a horse, which the CSIs are able to match to a Palamino owned by Cavanaugh. They learn Luis Avilla, the factory manager, signed out the horse the morning of the explosion. Luis claims he was trying to teach Eduardo how to be indispensable to Cavanaugh; his own son, Filipe, had just been deported and he didn’t want to see the same happen to Eduardo. He claims the young man was fine when he left him, about five minutes before the explosion. Nina brings Horatio some papers she found in Eduardo’s apartment, which turn out to be medical records from a blood transfusion Eduardo had two years ago following a tractor injury. When Horatio sees that Roger Cavanaugh was the donor, he realizes Cavanaugh was Eduardo’s father. Horatio confronts the man, positing that Eduardo blackmailed him after realizing Roger was his father, but the refinery owner insists that wasn’t the case. Eduardo merely thanked him for saving his life. Roger was so impressed with him that he changed his will, leaving half of everything he owned to Eduardo, and the other half to Christie. Though Roger believes Christie didn’t know about Eduardo or the change in the will, the CSIs learn otherwise, tracking down a kid she hired to hack into her father’s computer. Christie tells Calleigh she hacked into her father’s computer to keep up with the company’s budget, but admits to being horrified when she found the will and learned Eduardo was her brother. When Calleigh points out that her actions were illegal and lets on that she’s a suspect in Eduardo’s murder, Christie asks for a lawyer. Delko and Ryan determine the image made on the silo was made by a boot. Though Christie’s don’t match, Delko recalls Luis was wearing boots with spurs on them. When Horatio and Delko go to question Luis, the man flees to the refinery, where he pulls a gun on Roger Cavanaugh. Cavanaugh had his son deported instead of Eduardo, and Luis took his anger out on Eduardo, confronting him on the catwalk. When the young man fell off the side, Luis tried to save him, but Eduardo plunged into the machine below and almost took Luis with him. Though Horatio manages to talk Luis into lowering the gun, Roger charges him, causing both Luis and Horatio to fire. Luis’s bullet kills Roger, while Horatio’s wounds Luis in the shoulder. Horatio talks Christie Cavanaugh into establishing a scholarship in exchange for the police not pressing felony charges against her for the hacking. Horatio presents Isabel with a student visa, allowing her to stay in the country, and tells Nina, who is a citizen, that she’ll be joining her sister at school. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Gregg Henry as Roger Cavanaugh * Julie Mond as Christie Cavanaugh * Bryan Cid Borreo as Eduardo Santana * Ramón Franco as Luis Avilla * Joshua De La Garza as Filipe Avilla * Leela Savasta as Nina Castillo * Shontae Saldana as Isabel Castillo * Kanin Howell as Bobby Sims * Abbie Cobb as Donna Johnson * Leandro Cano as Manny Delgado * Andrew Lukich as Immigration Agent #1 See Also